Watching over Me
by Cowgirl Ed2002
Summary: What?! finished already?! *note the sarcasm* Trunks and Marron love eachother, but there is no way they can be together. Meanwhile, an old villain is back. Can the Z fighters piece together Pan, and live in peace together?
1. Tori's request

@)~~~~ Watching Over Me ~~~~(@

Cowgirl Ed: Ooh, I am soooo happy! My first story, Yay! Story good for Ed-Ed… 

Ok, down to business. This is my first fic, so do not kill me if it is terrible! If I get 5 reviews, I'll continue. I promise if you review, I'll 

mention your name in the next fic, and you'll get something good. =D

Anyways, enjoy! I know the first chapter isn't a real cliffhanger, but plz review! Must have reviews… *starts drooling*

Watching Over Me- Chapter One

The T.V. blared, giving Marron a horrible headache. Power Rangers rejoiced their victory. Marron sighed, and took another aspirin. It had 

been years since she had babysat. She had forgotten that little kids loved to yell at the top of their lungs. She started to wonder what her 

children would have been like. Memories started to awaken in the back of her mind…

__

The wind blew sharply around her face, her hair whipping about. The purple-haired boy stood in front of her, guarding her from the 

powerful Ki blasts coming their way. As each one hit him, she could feel him weakening, She yelled for him to stop, but it did no good. 

He was as stubborn as his father was. A final powerful blast hit him, and she felt him sinking down in pain. She called out to him, but 

there was no answer. Tears started to slip out of his almost closed eyes… 

Marron stared out the window. Her good friend Bra's daughter Tori tugged lightly at her skirt. Marron had been so wrapped up in her 

memory, she hadn't noticed that for the last ten minutes, Tori had been tugging fiercely on her skirt.

"Tell me a story." She ordered. Marron sighed. A bright look came over her face. 

"Okay, I will, I'll tell you about a man I once knew. He'd be your uncle and my husband…" Marron closed her eyes, and drifted off into 

dreamland… 

Cowgirl Ed: Look, I am so sorry that this was so god damn short, but other wise it would be too long… Remember, Reviewing is good for 

Ed-Ed! 5 Reviews will make Ed-Ed write more!!! But, I may not be able to get all of these out… I am getting pretty busy w/ a lot of long 

term projects at school. For example, I have to write a very long report on the Wright Bros. for science. I have to do some Culmination 

Project for lit class, I have to do some play on Rosa Parks in a group that I don't even like… don't worry, I won't bore you with it all. Just 

make a note to review!!! Oh, and by the way, watch for some other fics by me! I love to write, so you can imagine that I'll have a ton o fics 

out immediately. 


	2. This I promise you

Disclaimer: If I owned 'em, there wouldn't be a disclaimer, would there?

U guys are soooo sweet! Thanx to:

Crystal

Lil Melfina64

Kyuuri Son

Marron

Legolas Lover

Meggy Weggy

B* chan

Lt. Sparky

Watching over her- chapter 2- This I promise you

The young teen boy sat on the curb. His short purple hair brushed his face. _When will she be ready? _He thought impatiently. The sun was setting just as the girl he dreamed of every night stepped out of Kami house, her golden hair slightly messy from hurrying. He smiled.

"C'mon, Marron, we're gonna be late!" he called. She looked so happy… Trunks took her hand, and they lifted off the ground. They had to hurry not only because Trunks had a meeting at his company at eight, but also b/c no one was supposed to know they were *together*. Marron already had a 'suitor' and Trunks supposedly didn't have time for love. They quickly took off, not knowing that a certain raven-haired girl was watching them sadly.

__

When the visions around you

Bring tears to your eyes

And all that surrounds you

Are secrets and lies

I'll be your strength

I'll give you hope

Keeping your faith when it's gone

The one you should call was standing here all along

N*Sync

Soorryy! I know, really short, but thanx to all you reviewers, I only need another 3! Plz review! It's not even that hard!


	3. Emabarrassment

Watching over Me 

Notes: Thank you all so much for reviewing! I am so excited! Ohhhhh! Yay! Anyway, I know that last chapter totally sucked, I promise to 

try and write better ones, I just had writer's block. Anyway, this chapter should be better.

Review 3 more, and I'll put another chapter up!

Disclaimer: I don't think so!

Watching over Me- chapter two

Working in Capsule Corps. was like working in a zoo. Meetings were like hell, and no one ever bothered to clean up the conference room, 

so it smelled like an old gym bag. And then, there was Marron. She worked as a secretary, so Trunks went past her a lot. Sometimes he 

went out of his way just to go by her desk. At these times, she would lift her glasses, smile, and say,

"Anything I can possibly help you with, Mr. Briefs?" Trunks would flash a smile, say no, and then continue on to nowhere. Then he'd 

pass her again, just 'to say hi,' then go back to his office. His trashcan was constantly filled up with coffee cups, b/c he had to go past her 

desk to get to the lounge. 

Goten scrambled up the hill with Bra, laughing so hard he thought he was going to need to have Bra call the hospital. There was nothing 

quite as funny as seeing Trunks embarrassed. He and Bra had just sneaked up on Trunks and Marron, only to find them sitting by the 

park creek, holding hands, and, they were ABOUT to kiss, if Goten hadn't sneezed. Bra had slapped him, then yanked him by his shirt up 

the hill. She was also dying of laughter. Once they reached the top, they both fell down with laughter. Then, finally, they both stopped. 

Bra looked at Goten. Goten looked at Bra. Then they burst into laughter again. 

Bra and Goten looked up to see Trunks and Marron standing over them. You can probably guess what happened after that. 

After Trunks had delt with Goten properly, he went back home. So did Marron.

Yo! R&R, and I'm sorry that this was short, but I'm in a hurry so bye!


	4. The cliff

Watching over Me chapter 4 (I think) 

By Cowgirl Ed

Thank you all for reviewing! I am soooo happy! I finally got around to writing a chapter before hand! 

Disclaimer: Naw

R&R, peeps! Or die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marron smiled as Trunks walked by. As usual, he 'was just going to get a cup of coffee'. Marron wondered how many coffees he 

had 

gotten today. To get to the lounge, Trunks had to go past Marron's desk. So, of course he went past her desk at least ten times a day, just 

to see her. Sometimes Marron would imagine that Trunks would come by, and drop his usual note in that adorably messy handwriting, 

which always said, 'Just saying hi!' on it. Then there would be a ring scotch taped to the paper. But that would never happen. Krillin and 

18 had already decided that she was going to marry some guy that she didn't even know. She thought about the night before, when Goten 

and Bra spied on her and Trunks. She didn't mind. She knew that they weren't about to tell. They both wanted Trunks and her to be 

together. Marron was just glad that Pan hadn't been with them. Pan would undoubtedly tell b/c everyone knew that Pan firstly hated 

Marron, and secondly, loved Trunks. Pan always muttered 'whore' under her breath, just loudly enough for Marron to hear. Marron 

couldn't figure out why. She had never in her life worn anything at all revealing, and she hated flirting. Maybe she was just one of those 

people that Pan hated. Maybe not. Trunks walked back from the Lounge. Flashing those oh-so-white teeth, he leaned over.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you were free tonight." He said, smiling a smile that screamed 'PLEASE!' Marron laughed. 

"Okay, but let's go someplace _other _than the park." They both laughed. 

"Don't worry. I have an idea. Meet me at the usual spot." Marron pretended to whine. 

"I thought you said we weren't going to the Park." Trunks laughed. 

"Yeah, I know, just meet me there. It's the best spot I can think of to meet." Marron nodded. Trunks smiled, and walked off to his office. 

Meanwhile…

"Yes, it is almost finished. All we need is the blood of a demi-saiyan. Then we will have the right chemical reaction! Now, let's see…" 

"Lord Frieza, here is a list of demi-saiyans in the area: Trunks Briefs, Pan Son, Goten Son, Gohan Son, Bra Briefs, and that's it."

"Trunks Briefs. I want him to die. He is soooo… Annoying!" Yelled Frieza. The scientist raised an eyebrow.

"Okayyyy… Anyway, how do want to kill him? Remember, he has to shed plenty of blood." Lord Frieza smiled.

"With my own bare hands!" he yelled. The scientist nodded.

Yo Yo! A cliffhanger! By the way… you think you have the storyline handled, but you are wrong!!!!!!!!!! 

Cowgirl Ed signing off. Review!!!!! 


	5. Infection

Watching over me by Cowgirl Ed2002

Disclaimer: Ya got the wrong girl.

Oh, and don't worry, b/c I don't believe in bashing characters. It's stupid, and childish, so if you were wondering if this is going to be a Pan-bashing fic, then keep reading, b/c it's not. R&R!

__

Chapter Five!!!!!!!!!

__

Dear Journal,

Trunks and Marron are getting close… I wish I were more like Marron… I wish that she would die…

Pan's pen shook as she wrote. She didn't want Marron to die. Marron was one of her favorite people. So why did she write that? She knew perfectly well that Trunks really liked her. She wasn't a girlie-girl. She was a tomboy.

__

I am a tomboy.

I hate boys.

I am a tomboy

I hat-

She couldn't finish. She started to cry. Her tears fell onto the page and the ink ran. 

"Please Kami…" she said sobbing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Trunks!" Bra yelled into her cell phone.

"Mom's gonna get real mad at you if you don't come back RIGHT NOW!!!" she screamed the last bit. She knew that Trunks was with Marron. She wished that they could be together, but it just wasn't going to happen. She heard Trunks groan.

"Fine, but if you dare tell her-" she cut him off.

"You know that I want you two to be together, but the rest of the world doesn't. So get your bad @$$ over here and get to work!" she yelled, exasperated. She heard a click, so she snapped her phone shut. She flew a little bit faster the rest of the way to Pan's house.

~At Pan's house~ 

"Girl, you need some help. And I mean it." Bra said to Pan. Pan had told her about the strange experience. 

"I've been thinking about telling my mom," she said. Bra's eyes furrowed in worry.

"Trunks likes you, no doubt about it. But you want him to *like* you, right?" Bra asked, deep in thought.

"Maybe you two could get together sometime, and you could tell him how you feel. Or, I know! Maybe you could act like Marron! Yeah, that's what we'll do! No point in wasting a perfectly handsome, nice, smart guy, right? He can't be with Marron anyway!" Said Bra excitedly.

"Yes, I'll tell him how you feel, Pan! It's gonna work out just fine. I promise!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No! No No No NOOOOO!" yelled Frieza. 

"Maybe their plan won't work!" said the scientist. Frieza nodded. 

"If that isn't the case, we should have a back-up person instead." He said. The scientist nodded.

"Let's see, here's a list of others we could infect:

Bra Briefs

Goten Son

Gohan Son

Vegeta Briefs

Bulma Briefs

And even Marron Chestnut."

"No, not Marron. We need her." Said Frieza. 

"She's a key player, and she doesn't even know it!" said the scientist, smiling.

"His own lover will be the key to his destruction!" laughed Frieza. Both of them seemed to think this was hilarious, and they started to laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The warm night breeze brushed Marron's hair back. Marron and Trunks stood in front of Kami house. It was nighttime. Trunks smiled at Marron, and gently kissed her. For a moment, they stood, staring at eachother. After a quick hug, Marron ran into her house. Trunks stood there for a moment, then flew off, feeling as happy as ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ooh! Soooo sweet! R&R, and be sure to check out my other fics! One is called "Waiting" and it's a Zoids fic. No bashing in there. The other is called, "A sixth Sense" and it's a Zelda fic. No bashing in there, either.


	6. Love is on the battlefield

Watching over Me

By Cowgirl Ed2002

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, just let me write…

Notes: I am so glad that I have gotten so many reviews! Yay! 

Watching Over Me- Chapter six

__

Dear Journal,

Marron… must… die-

Pan stopped dead in the middle of the sentence. What was she thinking? She felt as though she were being controlled. But, that wasn't possible. Who was there to control her? And if there was, wasn't she strong enough to defend herself?

__

Die…

"No, STOP!" she yelled. Pain coursed through her body as she tried her very best to stop writing. Videl poked her head in. 

"Pan? Anything wrong? You were screaming." She said quietly. Pan grabbed her gameboy.

"No, just frustrated with my game." She said, smiling sweetly. Videl nodded, stared for a moment, then left. Pan breathed a sigh of relief. That was close. If anyone ever found out, she would be in deep trouble. She looked over at her journal. Her hands shook. All of a sudden, she grabbed a bag, put a blanket and some money and clothes into it, and jumped out of her window. Luckily, she was on the first floor. Her house was one story high. She ran, as fast as she could, towards the woods behind her house. Once in the thick trees, she picked up a rock and started to hit her leg. Blood pounded in her ears. After about fifteen minutes, she dropped the rock and leaned against a tree, and passed out.

"Yes, it is working. Our plan is almost complete." Said Lord Frieza, enjoying the sight of Pan's anguish deeply. The scientist nodded. 

"Yes, but there is one problem. What if Trunks Briefs dies before we can kill him ourselves. I was just thinking that that could be a possibility." Said the scientist, studying Pan in the glass ball. 

"Then we will just have to get another demi-saiyan." He said, thinking hard.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Trunks, I think that tonight was easily the best night of my life," Marron said, after they had left the restaurant. They had each said that they were going to work late, and, instead, went to eat. Trunks stared into her eyes, feeling a warm sensation. She stared into his, mesmerized by the blue eyes that were so beautiful, they were spooky. For a moment, the world was hazy. All Marron had ever wanted was for Trunks to hold her like this. Ever since she had first met him, when they were little kids, and Majin-Buu was around. For the longest time. Then, all of a sudden, they heard a voice behind them…

Pan woke up, freezing. She was lying down in a puddle of water, and the wind that was blowing wasn't helping. She sat up, only to realize that she hadn't been lying in a puddle of water- she had been lying in a puddle of her own blood! Her breathing grew heavy, as she looked herself over. Her clothes were drenched. She saw where the source of the blood was. Her leg. She looked around, trying to recall what had happened, when she saw a small rock covered in blood nearby. She shivered, and stood up. As soon as she did, pain nearly electrocuted her. She used the trees for support as she made her way back to the edge of the woods. She heard voices calling her name. She hesitated, but kept going. She made it to the edge of the woods. Her hands shook, and she realized that she had left her stuff back there. Oh well. No use going back, it would take up too much strength. She saw Marron, Trunks, Goten, Bra, Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, Eighteen, her mother and father, Chi-Chi, and Piccolo. They were all huddling together. 

"Trunks, Goten, Marron, Bra, and Vegeta, you guys take the woods. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Krillin, you guys take the house, and the area around it. Me, Videl, and eighteen will take the park." Said her father, Gohan. After that last word, she turned around, and ran as fast as she could. Everyone saw her, and ran after her. But she had been practicing her flying skills. She lifted off the ground, and sped through the trees. Only one other person was fast enough. Trunks was gaining on her. She felt him reach for the tip of her shoe.

"What the hell are you doing, Pan?" he yelled. She looked back at him, then immediately wished she hadn't. She crashed headlong into a tree. 

"Ow, that hurts." Moaned Pan. The rest of the search party hadn't caught up yet. She relaxed into Trunks' arms. He carefully dabbed at her forehead with a wet cloth. (They had stopped by a stream, and Trunks had torn off some of his suit.) 

"Why did you run off like that, Pan? And why is your leg bleeding?" he asked, looking down at her. She and Trunks had been friends for practically forever. But that didn't mean Pan still didn't blush at his touch.

"Trunks… I'm sorry, I just…" she drifted off. Trunks shook his head, and pulled his jacket off. He wrapped it around her, and picked her up.

"Say no more, Pan. I think I know what you were doing. But I'm not so sure quite why." He said, as he lifted up into the air, with Pan in his arms. They flew high above the forest. They had a long way to go before they would reach the edge.

"Pan, why did you try to kill yourself?" asked Trunks quietly. The warm summer air pressed into Pan's cuts, making them feel a whole lot better. Pan was silent for a moment. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Trunks looked at her, his incredible blue eyes full of worry.

"Th-that's just the thing. I don't know!" she wailed, crying harder than before. Trunks held her close.

"Shh. It's okay Panny. When we get home everyone'll help sort this whole thing out." 

"I don't want help." She said flatly. Trunks looked ahead, and smiled into the wind. 

"Are you so sure?" he asked playfully. Immediately she got into a playful mood too, and forgot all about her troubles as he let her go then flew down quickly and caught her. She by now had enough strength to save herself, but she let him do the work. But when they landed at the edge of the woods, the whole gang was standing there, staring at her sadly.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sorry, no cliffyhanger today! And I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I've been really busy with schoolwork, and the like. Anyway, Read and Review! It isn't that hard, all ya gotta do is hit the button and write something! I don't even care if you write about anchovies! Just say SOMETHING! In fact, you can even flame me! I don't care! (Get this, if you really hate my story, then don't review!) This is Cowgirl Ed2002, signing off!

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

########################################################################################################

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Love is on the battlefield... again.

__

Watching over Me- by Cowgirl Ed2002

Disclaimer: … Forget it, pal.

Notes: Please review, please! I really need more reviews! Now, I know this isn't very good, but it'll get better, I promise! Just please, review!

__

Watching over Me- Chapter Seven

Pan sat in her living room with Piccolo, hours after everyone had left, and her parents had gone to sleep. Piccolo had figured out that she was being controlled. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Piccolo had also found out her true feelings for Trunks, and read her journal. He looked deep in thought. He would pick up her journal, read a few lines, then put it down again, pace across the room, and sit on the couch, and relax. Then he'd do it all over again. Pan was just sitting there, thinking about her current predicament. Now Piccolo knew about everything. Her hands shook. She looked up, tears streaming down her face.

"P-Piccolo, I'm sorry!" she cried. Piccolo looked over at her.

"There is no need to be sorry. It wasn't your fault." He said, still deep in thought. Pan nodded, then looked back down again. "I just can't seem to figure out why…" he said. 

"What?"

"I'm sensing Frieza's ki. But I thought he was dead…" Piccolo said. Pan stared. "Which means… " Piccolo's voice drifted off. " That this had something to do with Trunks." He said, pacing faster now. "Which leads to the conclusion that he wants Trunks dead, which means that he needs the blood of Trunks!" said Piccolo, obviously deep in thought. Pan had no idea how he had come to that last conclusion, but somehow, she felt that Piccolo was right…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"No! They're figuring it out! Damn those Namekians!" screamed Lord Frieza. The scientist rolled his eyes. _Here we go again…_ he thought to himself. He watched as Lord Frieza bawled like a baby. He watched as Lord Frieza picked up his throne, and threw it across the throne room. "Argh! Damn you, Piccolo!!!" he screeched. The scientist yawned, then walked out of the room to get a snack.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Trunks stared at Piccolo. Piccolo had told him to come over, and had told him everything. Pan was dying of embarrassment. Trunks just couldn't believe that Frieza was still alive. And wanted _his _blood. Marron had also come, and was sitting, eyes glazed over, shaking. Pan couldn't blame her. This was going to be long night…

~!~@#$%^&*(+_)(*&^%$#@!~~!@#$%^&*()++_)(*&^%$#@!~~!@#%$^&*()_+_)(*^&%&$#@!~~!@#%$^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#@!~~!

Interesting border, huh? Anyway, sorry that that was so short, but if I stopped later, it wouldn't be as good a cliffyhanger, and besides that, this wasn't even a real good cliffyhanger! Q_~ chow! 


	8. Drops of Jupiter

Watching over Me- Chapter Eight- By Cowgirl Ed2002

Disclaimer: Think very hard. Use those tiny brains of yours.

Notes: I think that this is going to be the second to last chapter. There may be an epilogue, but I'm not sure. 

Watching over me- Chapter Eight- Drops of Jupiter- By Cowgirl Ed2002 

The next day, Pan and Trunks were walking in the park. So far they had been silent. Trunks looked around.

"Uh… Lovely day, isn't it?" he said. Pan scowled. It was cloudy, and there were hints of a storm. She elbowed him sharply in the stomach.

"Okay, okay, it was a dumb comment." He said, looking down at the sidewalk uneasily. "So Piccolo thinks that Freeza's after me, huh?" he said, looking at the clouds again. Pan nodded. "I really missed being able to talk to you. I'm sorry I haven't been, well, paying attention." He said quietly. "When I was little, I loved to come here." He said, motioning to the park around them. "As a reward for training well, my dad would take me here." He added. She nodded again. They turned around, because it was starting to rain. 

***************************** Back to the present (Marron is telling this story to Bra's daughter)****

Marron stopped talking for a moment, thinking about what she wanted to say next. Toki tugged on her skirt. 

"Well, anyway, uhh this is going to get a little violent, but…" she hesitated before going on.

****************************Back to the story********************************************

When they got back, Pan went straight to her room, and Trunks walked over to the couch to sit down. Marron stood behind him. He leaned his head back, so that he was looking up at her. She brushed his purple hair out of his face, and kissed his forehead. He held her hands, looking up at her with pure adoration in his eyes. She smiled.

"I have to go home." She said quietly, kissing his forehead again. He nodded, and she walked over to the door. She pulled her coat on. He would have taken her home, but no one could see them together. Trunks watched as she walked out the door, walked out of his life forever. 

Marron pulled her coat closer around her, shivering in the cold evening. She slowly lifted off the ground, wishing that she could be with Trunks. 

Well after she had reached the ocean, Marron began to hear things. Voices. Familiar voices. She looked around, utilizing the skills that her android mother had taught her. But she couldn't feel any other ki. She looked below herself just in time to see a ki blast coming at her. She easily flew to the side, but the ki blast followed her. She dodged it for awhile, but eventually it got her. She screamed in pain. She plummeted down to earth, landing in someone's arms. 

"We got her! Now we just need to attract Trunks' attention." She heard someone say. But everything else too fuzzy. 

Trunks stared at a picture in his hand. It was from years ago, when he and Marron had been each other's arch nemesis. Or at least they thought so. He had already cut his hair, and he wore his jacket and black pants. His sword was attached to a strap around his back. He hand one hand on Pan's shoulder, and Marron was on Pan's other side. Marron and Trunks had both grumbled about being in the same picture, when in their hearts they were both so happy… Trunks missed those times so much. When Pan hadn't been suicidal, when he and Marron had been allowed to be together, when everything was perfect. Trunks put the picture back, and got in his car. All of a sudden, he was feeling extremely depressed. He turned on the radio. 

__

Now that she's back in the atmosphere

With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey

She acts like summer and walks like rain

Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey

Since the return from her stay on the moon

She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey

Tell me, did you sail across the sun

Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded

And that heaven is overrated

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star,

One without a permanent scar,

And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

Now that she's back from that soul vacation

Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey

She checks out Mozart while she does tae-Bo

Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey

Now that she's back in the atmosphere

I'm afraid she might think of me as plain ol' Jane

Not sorry about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never left land

Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet

Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day

And head back to the Milky Way

And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?

Was it everything you wanted to find?

And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken

Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong?

Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation?

The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me

Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?

Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day

and head back toward the Milky Way?

Tell me, did you sail across the sun?

Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded,

And that heaven is overrated?

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star,

One without a permanent scar,

And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?

A/N: Alright! Almost finished! It's been hard, but I done okay. Sorta. Anyway, keep reviewing! I will write more, and when I log on, and see even one new review, I get so excited, because it's good, and I like good stuff. If you want, even include the name one of your DragonBall Z fics, and I might just read and review it!


	9. Prelude to the finale

Watching over Me by Cowgirl Ed2002

Disclaimer: Don't remind me that I don't own anything important!

Notes: One more chappie! I hope you enjoyed this fic, and thank you to those of you that have stayed hooked!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Watching over Me- Chapter Nine- Prelude to the Finale- by Cowgirl Ed2002

Marron struggled to break free from Freeza's grasp, but it was no use. He was too strong. A scientist came in. 

"My lord, we have succeeded in catching Trunks' attention." He said. Freeza smiled. 

"Excellent. Be sure to have everything ready." He said. Marron screamed, but was silenced by Freeza's hand over her mouth. And she wasn't about to bite into _his _hand. 

Trunks finally arrived at his house, and stepped outside, searching for his key in his coat pocket. He found it, but paused for a sec. He could feel an unusual ki. Nevertheless, it was familiar. He decided not to ignore it, and walked quickly inside. Once there, he ran up to his room, and pulled out his old outfit, from when he was a fighter. He pulled it on, and grabbed his sword. He ran a hand through his hair. An old enemy was here. He flew out the window, following the ki. 

Pan shot up, sweating. Another nightmare. Her skin tingled. She remembered something about Marron and Trunks, with Trunks dying, but she couldn't be sure. She looked out her window. The sky had an unusually ominous look to it. Something bad was going to happen. She got up, dressed, and flew soundlessly out the window, following the energy.

All the Z fighters began to sense the energy building up, and they all followed the ki. 

Trunks arrived on a flat, dry desert like land, with sand blowing around, making it hard to see. Before long, he sensed Pan's ki. He whirled around to see her standing there behind him.

"Pan?!" he called. She ran over to him. 

"Trunks!" she called, hugging him when she heard his voice. Slowly, all of the Z fighters were gathered around, looking for the source of the ki. They all chatted, acting like nothing was wrong, but there was an unpleasant mood. Just then, they all heard a loud bang. They turned to see Freeza, Marron, and a scientist standing there. Freeza released Marron. She ran over to Trunks, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug enthusiastically. Everyone stared at them. But Freeza broke their thoughts.

"Ha! Now we are in control!" he yelled. Trunks scowled, noting the cuts over Marron's body.

"You…" he growled. Freeza laughed. He stuck out his hand towards the rest of the Z fighters. They all shrunk back. But Trunks drew his sword, and with a yell, ran at Freeza, getting ready to destroy him one more time. But Freeza easily dodged it, and fired a powerful blast at the Z fighters. Trunks stopped dead in his tracks. But then, even angrier, he slashed at Freeza recklessly, trying to aim as best he could in his state of fury. Freeza dodged each one of his attacks easily, then fired a blast at Marron. Trunks sped over to her just in time to block the blast. Marron stared horrified at Freeza, then at Trunks, watching him take the blast full-force. 

"NO!" she screamed.

**************************************************************************************

Sorry that was so incredibly short, but I needed that to be the mini cliffyhanger. Review! I think that there will be one more chapter, but that will be a really long one, so don't worry. 


	10. Angel feathers

__

Watching over Me by Cowgirl Ed2002

Disclaimer: You gotta be some kinda idiot to have read this far and still think I own DragonBall Z!

Notes: Whoa, the final chappie! I hope that all of you who have stayed hooked have enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Watching over Me- Chapter Ten- Angel Feathers- by Cowgirl Ed2002

"NO!" she screamed. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she realized the inevitable.

"Hahahahaha! Now to gather the Saiyan's blood!" yelled Freeza. He strolled over to where Marron was kneeling over Trunks, but stopped dead in his tracks when they heard a moan come from Trunks. They

watched in fascination as a read light emitted from Trunks, who was lying on the ground, breathing in last breaths of sandy air. The force wiped out Freeza, the scientist, and all the equipment that they had brought. 

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Freeza, and the scientist. They vanished into the red light, and then it was quiet. In fact, silent. Marron looked around, hoping to see that at least one of the Z fighters had survived. She saw Pan, then Chichi, then Gohan, Goku, and Goten, then Bulma and Vegeta, then Bra and 18, then Krillin and

Piccolo. They all walked over to her, their eyes wide. She bit her lip, knowing what they would say, but turned her attention to Trunks. 

"Trunks…" she whispered. She knew that he was dead. But she also knew that he didn't feel any pain anymore. She smiled, then kissed his forehead. "You did great!" she whispered. Then his chest stopped rising and falling, and his heart stopped beating. She brushed away his hair, then stood up. She wiped his sword on the sand, then sheathed it again. By that time, the others had reached her. They were silent. They somehow knew everything that had happened. Goten picked up Trunks' limp body, and they all flew back to Kame house.

***********************Back to the present ***************************************

Marron sighed, trying to hold her tears back. Tori just stared at her. Her eyes welled up in tears, and she started crying. Marron burst into tears too, and picked up Tori. She rocked her back and forth, and they both cried for awhile. But they immediately stopped when they heard a car door close shut. Marron dried hers and Tori's eyes quickly, and Tori pretended to be asleep in Marron's lap. Goten and Bra walked in, smiling. It looked like they had had a good time. 

"Was she good?" whispered Bra and Goten at the same time. Marron nodded. She stood up, told them that she was glad to baby-sit Tori anytime, put her coat on, and walked out the door. 

The winter air was chilly, and it made Marron pull her coat closer around herself. As she walked down the backstreets of Satan City, she stopped beneath the halo of a street lamp. She watched as a pure white feather floated softly down to earth. The area around it glowed. She stood there, mesmerized. But she whipped around to hear children's voices. A boy of about ten rounded the corner, but stopped when he saw her standing there. He had purple hair that was short, and cut sort of mushroom style. His blue eyes sparkled mischievously. 

"Why hello!" he said brightly. She blinked, nodded, then turned to face the feather again. He looked to see what she was looking at. He drew in a sharp breath. "Do you believe in angels?" he asked her. She stared at him for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Because they say if you do, an angel will appear right before your eyes when you need it most." He said quickly. She stared. He nodded. "I've seen one before." He said. "But I don't know where." He added. Then he raced down the street. No one followed. Marron bent over and picked up the feather, taking care not to damage the delicate structure. She moved out of the light, then continued down the street towards her home. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _The End *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Well? Didja like it? Huh? Huh? Well, tell me in a review! Hope ya did! 


End file.
